It's Everything You Wanted
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: SPOILERS oneshot songfic for the porch scene 3x10 what if Elena hadn't let Damon walk away after saying goodnight? LEMON


_a/n: alright so we all know what happened on the last episode of TVD and for those of you that don't, go watch it right now! SPOILERS we finally got our first real kiss! No crying, no death…just a kiss. (hence the songfic) I truly believe it was worth the hiatus to finally get what we were waiting for. Wasn't the song playing in the background during that scene just perfect? Anyways, I knew while I was watching it that I was going to have to write my own fic for it and within an hour after the episode I had no less than five messages in my inbox._

_You know who you are my loverly readers and I thank each and every one of you for always being there to request and make me feel so loved. Over the past year I have grown drastically in my writing and even more as a person through my experiences on here and that's because of a lot of you. There were so many times when I just wanted to give up, but you've all made me feel so loved I could never stop writing Delena or logging on to share in this experience that is our mutual obsession. There are specific dedications for this story to respect those that literally requested certain things, but know that this scene-to-shot fic is for each of us. _

_We finally got what we want and I have a feeling this year is going to be amazing! Oh and p.s. there are drabbles!_

_Dedicated to vamplover2011 & princessrae91285, angelfan984 & loveyoualways21 & Ling Ling. _

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

_I was never really a betting kind of girl. I like to weigh my options, repeatedly. I like to plan out every possible outcome, the consequences for that outcome and chose the one that will do the least harm to the least number of people. That was before the Salvatore brothers came into my life. Now, I don't really think before I plan. I do what I have to in order to protect those that I love, even if it means risking my own life. Being surrounded by vampires hasn't exactly given me a death wish, it's only made me more stubborn to save everyone else from it. Then, Damon Salvatore somehow weaseled his way into my good graces with those charming good looks, dangerously sexy voice and intoxicating eyes, and I bet the ultimate thing of all on him; my heart._

Elena shifted against the mattress so that she was closer to him. Her chest felt tight as she fought to breathe. How had today ended up like this? So many things had happened and yet here she was, filling one wish. Opening one chapter, one door and closing another. She belonged to Damon now, and he belonged to her. He mumbled something quietly in his sleep and she looked up at him, transfixed with the realization that this was truly real. This wasn't a dream and if she closed her eyes right now, he would still be here in the morning smiling that smile. She didn't want to sleep just yet, she wanted to remember everything about tonight.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

"I feel like a horrible person." Elena sighed, walking straight out to the porch and wrapping her fingers around the rail.

"You just saved his life Elena." He wanted to comfort her but the past few weeks and lack of contact had put him in an odd place. He had no idea where he stood with her and it was beginning to drive him crazy. "Take it from me, strange is bad…dead is worse."

She sighed again and turned, pacing the length of the porch in front of him. "I just can't stop thinking about what happened the last time he found out I asked you to compel him."

"He found out, and he got over it. Again, not dead Elena." She crossed her arms and stood, facing out at the street. The literal distance between them was too much and he desperately wanted one more moment with her before he had to leave. As he moved to stand in front of her he ordered himself not to touch her, wondering how long that would last. "He's so lucky to have you for a sister."

She smiled faintly, but enough to warm his heart. "Thank you."

He couldn't help it, he smirked slightly. This is Elena, the placent not slapping, not yelling Elena was nice. "No problem."

Her eyes dropped to his jacket, scanned the curve of his lips and fought their way back to meet his gaze. "Not just for this Damon, for everything." She tried to smile, but she could feel the air thickening around them. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

Damon had stood on this porch before; he'd poured his heart and soul out to that face, kissed those lips and thought it was her. He'd been crushed when he'd discovered doppelganger hijinks had tricked him and robbed him of a beautiful memory. This could be fate's way of giving him a second chance, or it could simply be another turn in the knife in his gut. He searched her eyes, desperate for a sign either way. What he wouldn't give for her to just be honest with him, with herself this once. She made no move, so he stepped back.

He needed the distance, his fingers already aching to run through her hair. Her smile faltered when he moved away, but he didn't leave…not yet. If she was going to chose him, dismiss him…really make any move at all she deserved to know the whole truth…or at least what he could tell her. "You should know, Stefan didn't screw us over. He screwed us over, but he had a good reason."

"What?" she asked, and he saw it. The flicker of hope in her eyes, the hope that his brother would come back to her, that he was still in there somewhere.

"He saved Klaus to save me." Her brows furrowed at his words and he had to turn away. "Then he stole the coffins to get even."

Elena felt her heart being torn a little. A moment ago she'd been inches from stepping into his arms and now her brain was clouded with thoughts of Stefan. This wasn't fair, to any of them. "Damon, if he did it to protect you…why would he even do that…what does that even mean?"

"What does it mean?" he glanced at the Camaro, his escape. Ten steps, that's all it would take to put enough space between them. "It means I'm an idiot." But he didn't move, instead he turned back to her, needing her to look at him, needing that feeling of warmth and connection he always felt when she looked at him. "Cuz I thought for one second, that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Their eyes finally connected and he felt it. "Guilty for what?"

He could feel the heat radiating off her, the cool night air not even a factor at the moment. "For wanting what I want."

_How could she not see it? How could she continuously ignore it like there is nothing there? She notices everything else, and yet no matter how hard I try to be a better man, try to do the things that will make her happy- even when they go against my nature, she doesn't see it. I hate loving her, I wish I could flick the switch and turn it off, but doing that would be killing a part of me, and part that I've come to find unbearable to live without. How can I make her see it, make her realize that she's just being blind? It's right in front of her. All she has to do is open her eyes and accept it, accept that she loves me, and prove that all this time spent changing myself for her hasn't been for nothing._

_ I see the way she looks at me, the emotions that flash across her face when she lets go for a moment. I'm not imagining this, I know I'm not. There is something going on between us, and no matter how many times I've tried to get her to talk about it, she just shuts me down and pretends that there is nothing there. _"Damon." Her voice was breathless, but it still held that tone, the one that would dismiss him, try to deflect his emotions because she knew how true they were.

"Oh I know, believe me. I get it." He felt like grabbing her and pressing her down against the porch, like punching a wall and screaming, like getting in the car and driving off a cliff, like kissing her until she couldn't breathe. What was it about this girl that made it so hard for him to think? "Brothers girl and all."

He smiled, doing his best to mask the pain and regret as he turned away. She wasn't going to do anything and he had to get used to that. Elena let out the breath she'd been holding, trapping a new one in her lungs when she noticed him stop on the stairs. _Dammit there is something there and it's about damn time that she take off those blinders and sees it before I go mad from the waiting and the wanting. It's only a matter of time before one of us makes a move, and I guess it's going to be me. _"No." he turned back around, the familiar fire in his eyes. It excited her and scared her, but she didn't step back. "No, you know what?" he stepped back onto the porch, moving fast but still like a human. "If I'm gonna feel guilty about something, I'm gonna feel guilty about this."

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

His hands went under the panels of her hair and against her neck, holding her to him as his lips slanted over hers, finally. No one was crying, no one was dying. This moment was entirely theirs and nothing could take it away. He felt her fingers come up to wrap around his wrist, surprising him when she didn't pull him away but only held him closer. She kissed back and his heart soared, his fingers aching to touch more, take more. He had to stop, he had to get away from her before he gave in and ruined the tender moment. He wanted her to remember him like this, in control and gentle. His eyes stayed closed for a little while longer than hers, savoring the taste and memorizing the feel of her lips against his.

She said, nothing, did nothing more than hold onto him as he looked at her. "Goodnight."

Elena felt the shift within herself, watching him step back and turn away. He was just going to leave her like that? She let out a new breath, and took an involuntary step toward the stairs. "Damon wait." Her voice was so quiet she wasn't sure if he'd even heard her.

She didn't give him the time to turn around, before the words were even fully out of her mouth she had jumped over the few stairs and run down the sidewalk, seeing him turn just in time for her to wrap her arms around him. Damon stumbled back from the sheer force of determined Elena, his back finding stability against the side of the car. Her lips were back on his, her tongue teasing and begging for entrance. He quickly agreed, their first kiss deepening into something more. Screw being gentle, screw pretending to be something he wasn't.

"I love you Elena." He breathed, his hands slipping under her so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Upstairs." She mumbled before she continued the kiss, smiling when she felt the rush of wind as he moved them up to the porch. "Door." She managed as her lips trailed down his chin, then back up as he kicked the front door closed.

Another gust of wind had them upstairs and inside her bedroom. This time it was her that kicked the door, his hand reaching back to lock it. He wasn't going to let anymore interruptions stop him from finally giving them both what they wanted, what they so obviously needed. "Bed." He nibbled on her bottom lip, stumbling over to the mattress and laying her down.

He hoped they would eventually be able to say more than one word sentences.

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

Elena knew it was moving too fast, that even the past few years of lying to herself about how she felt had been a waste of time, and yet something told her to slow down. She didn't want to slow down, she didn't want to give it more time. It all felt too right, to perfect to let go now. Her hands slipped under his jacket and slid it from his shoulders. He dipped his head and pressed a kiss to her collarbone, down further over the spot where her heart was threatening to beat right out of her chest. Everything about him seemed to set her on fire. As her fingers worked the buttons of his shirt open he looked down at her, the room the perfect amount of light and dark.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

The moonlight poured in through her open window, splayed over the bed and cast her in porcelain. He had to remember that she was human, that she was breakable and he had to keep his control. Maybe it would be smarter just to leave now, all the passion and lust inside him was burning up to alarming temperature and he didn't want to risk hurting her. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle living with just a kiss if he didn't stop right now, but from the look in her eyes it didn't seem like she was going to be letting him go anytime soon. "Don't leave me Damon." She pleaded, her fingers brushing back the strands of his hair that had fallen in his face. "Not tonight."

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight Tonight Tonight_

She didn't want him to leave, didn't want this to be over. He'd figured he would just go home, dream about her like every other night and then wake up in the morning and deal with the next new crisis, but that wasn't going to happen. No, tonight they were going to give in. Tonight they were going to be together. Tonight, she was going to belong to him and he could think of nothing in this world that he needed more. "I'm right here Elena," he promised, pressing his lips to the side of her neck. "I'm not going anywhere."

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_

"I know we should wait." She whispered, her hands ridding him of his shirt quickly.

He allowed her to push him onto his back, saw her smile as she admired him. His fingers slipped up her back, and soon her shirt was on the floor next to him. The man in him craved to feel skin against skin, needed the contact and the bond of bodies. The vampire craved her blood but he pushed that particular brand of lust back, promised the monster inside that he would give in another night. For this time, their first time he would have to be satisfied with a kiss. If they couldn't wait to be together, he would have to keep something else for them to wait on. He knew that she was the one for him, and whether she realized it or not at this moment didn't really matter.

Damon knew everything was going to be fine now. "I can't."

"Me either." She shook her head, letting her lust take over as she kissed down the sculpted length of his chest.

Damon felt the wet trail her tongue left as she licked and nipped her way to his pants. He'd always thought he would have to coach her and talk her through their first time, but it seemed that once Elena let herself go and gave into her own desires, she needed nothing more than his low moans and encouraging murmurs to rid herself of nerves. When his pants were dragged down his legs he opened his eyes to find that she had moved off the bed to remove her jeans. Damn, if she wasn't the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The moonlight played across her entire body now as he took in every bare line of her skin.

"Come here." He held out his hand, relieved when she took it.

A moment later she was under him, trapped between the hard, warm body and the mattress. There was such a contrast between the two she nearly gasped, his head dipping to capture her lips and silence her. He wanted to hear her moan, wanted to hear her beg and tell him exactly what she wanted, but she couldn't. Times like that were for when they were alone in a house, and certainly he knew they were not alone. Ric was a few doors away and Jeremy was just on the other side of the bathroom. "I never expected this to happen…not tonight." She whispered against his throat as she kissed every inch she could reach.

She gasped as his fingers tested her wetness, his low moan showing how pleased his was at her tightness, and the fact that she was ready for him. Another night he would be slow, he would torture her and pleasure her until sunrise, but tonight wasn't the night for that. He pressed his mouth to hers and gently guided her legs apart so he could move between them. A few strokes on the inside of her thigh had her lips trembling in anticipation. "It's happening, trust me."

He noticed that she hadn't told him she loved him yet, but perhaps that would come another night as well. If all he could do was be satisfied with a kiss, with the fact that her body was responding in ways he couldn't believe…that was enough for him. "More." She mumbled, the one word sentences becoming an issue again.

He smiled and teased her lips open with his tongue and she slipped into her slowly. Elena hissed, gripping him as she adjusted to the new connection. She'd dreamt about what it would feel like to finally belong to Damon, to have him inside her…but nothing could be better than the real thing. Her nails dug into his shoulders when he began to move, his mouth working to distract her, to relax her as he brought her up to a new level of pleasure. She sighed and turned slightly limp underneath him, his smirk tainting their kiss. "Enjoy, Elena." He whispered into her ear, quickening his pace slightly.

Then her hisses turned to gasps and slowly to moans as she started to come undone around him. Her chest heaved against his as she fought for control, her hands clenching into fists. He slid his hands down her arms, positioning them above her head and wrapping her fingers between his. She held on tight as he loved her, fast and deep one minute, a little slower then next. It was all a trick to send her mind reeling, to tease her and drive her crazy. He watched her, waited for her lips to open, waited for her to beg and then he quickly thrust home.

Her eyes closed as she fought to stay quiet, her face against the curve of his throat as she muffled her cries. He held her close, their hands still tightly locked as they came together, her name a chant as he kissed down between her breast and back up to her neck. He wouldn't bite, he would only kiss. He promised himself that at least. He felt her moans in her throat and smiled against her skin, open mouth kisses trailing up to her lips. When her body finally went still under his and the afterglow began to spread over their bodies he positioned them move comfortably, one hand still locked tightly with hers, but this time around her waist as she held her close against his chest.

"Goodnight."

She turned her neck to look back at him, one last kiss before her eyes closed. "Goodnight Damon."

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight_

_a/n: there are a few other one shots out there for this scene already, and now I'm off to read them since mine is done! Haha I wonder what next week will have in store for us…._


End file.
